The goal of this renewal application is the continued development and maintenance of the Gene Expression Database (GXD). GXD is a community resource that focuses on gene expression data from the laboratory mouse, with a particular emphasis on mouse development. GXD integrates different types of expression data including very complex biological information such as RNA in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry results. It places these data in the larger biological context through integration with the Mouse Genome Database and interconnections with many other resources, supporting complex queries that enable thorough biological and computational analysis. The specific aims of this proposal are to (1) populate GXD with gene expression data, maintain and expand high-quality data annotation and integration, and promote GXD use in the scientific community. Expression data will be acquired from the literature by GXD curatorial staff and via electronic submission from laboratories. We will expand our collaborations with laboratories that pursue large-scale in situ and immunochemistry screens and work with other public databases in acquiring microarray and Massive Parallel Signature Sequencing (MPSS) data. We will (2) develop and maintain GXD infrastructure to enhance its value as a community resource. We will expand GXD to accommodate new types of expression data by developing new database structures that enhance our anatomical ontologies and enable the direct correlation of expression and phenotype data in the context of differentiation pathways. We will (3) refine user interface and develop advanced query and display tools for GXD. Anatomy and gene expression data are complex and voluminous. User interfaces must readily convey the data's biological significance. We will develop and improve interfaces to GXD to search, sort, and present information concisely and clearly. We will develop interactive graphical means to explore the data and pursue closer integration with the Edinburgh Mouse Atlas to enable 3D graphical storage, display and analysis of in situ expression and anatomy data. Relevance to Public Health: The Gene Expression Database (GXD) allows the scientific community to examine patterns of gene expression, elucidate biologically important molecular networks, and explore the genetic programs that underlie normal development and disregulations of development leading to human birth defects, to cancer and to many other diseases.